It's Not Your Fault
by xoxo-becky-xoxo
Summary: While on a conference in Hawaii, Gabriella sees the one person she thought she'd never see again. The worst part? She has a secret that he doesn't know about. Rated T, for saftey.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hello! No, you're not seeing things, im acutally working on another story..Can you beileve it?? Lol, nither can I...**

**Disclimer: I own nothing!**

**Story: **It's Not Your Fault

**Author: **xoxo-becky-xoxo

**Rating: **T, for safey

**Chapter:** One: She's gone (introduction)

**000000000**

"Ahh!" Sharpay yelled, walking Ryan up.

"What are you yelling about?"

"Gaby left!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked, taking the letter from Sharpay's hand.

_Guys,_

_Sorry I have to do this, but I'm leaving. I have to get away,_

_I just have to leave, for personal reasons._

_I'm going to miss you all. Well I got to go, my moms calling._

_-Gaby_

"Where'd you get this from?" Ryan asked.

"I found it on typed to the front door."

"Well, we have to tell Troy."

"Duh." Sharpay said, and walked out.

000000000

"Troy! Yo, Troy!" Chad yelled.

"What?!"

"Here." Chad said handing him a envelope.

"What is it?" Troy said looking at it.

"Well if you open it, you wouldn't be asking."

Troy gave Chad a looked and opened it.

_Troy,_

_Please don't be mad. But I have to leave, don't worry about last night._

_I'm so sorry, but I just had to go, my mom got another job offer, and it's amazing,_

_so I couldn't let her turn it down, please forgive me._

_Well I know we'll see each other again. But until then,_

_remember that I will always love you.._

_Yours truly,_

_Gabriella, xoxo._

"She left." Troy whispered.

000000000

**Eleven years later.**

Jessica Montez sat on the couch, waiting for her mom to get out of her room.

"Jess! Come on, move it!" Her mother Gabriella Montez, called.

"Do I have to go?" Jessica whined.

"Yes you do, now come on."

"But, you let me stay home alone before."

"Yes, that was when I had to work late, and it was only until 7:30, but I'm not letting you stay home alone for two weeks, now move." Gabriella, said pointing to the door.

"But what about Jenny?" Jessica asked, referring to the teen that lived next door, who always kept an eye on her.

"Jessica." Gabriella said pointing to the door.

Jessica sighed, and walked to the cab that would be taking them to the airport. She took out her mirror, and started fixing her hair. She had hair like her mother's. Dark brown, long, thick, and curly. Jessica started to apply the small amount of eyeliner that her mom would let her put on, but went heavier on her lip gloss. She saw her mom looking at her, so she turned around, grabbed something out of her purse, put it in her mouth, and popped it.

"Do you have to pop your gum so loud?" Gabriella asked.

Jessica smiled, and said, "Of course."

Gabriella shook her head, while her daughter turned her head to look out of the window. Gabriella sighed, Jessica looked just like her, nothing really like her father. She had Gabriella's hair, eyes, nose, brains. The only thing that she had of her dads, was his smile, his drive to finish something, and his attuide.

"Mom?"

"Yes Jessie?"

"Why are we going to Aunty Krysten's?"

"Well, _I'm_ going because my job asked me to go to a conference, and you're going because _you're_ not staying home alone." Gabriella said, paying the cab driver, and getting out.

Gabriella said a quick 'thank you' and grabbed hers and Jessica's bags, and went on their way. Gabriella was in dark jeans, a simple white and black polka dotted blouse, and black heels. Even though her hair was down and curly, her make up light, she looked absolutely stunning. While Jessica was in a brown embellished cami, a tied belt pants, brown flats, to top it off a olive colored jacket. In her hair was a tiny clip.

"Come on." Gabriella said giving Jessica her hand carry, and leading her to the gate, that they'll be leaving.

About five minutes of sitting there, Jessica decided to bring up a question, she hasn't said in a while.

"Mom," Jessica started, making Gabriella look at her, "What's dad like?"

Gabriella sighed, she knew she'd ask this again, "Well," Gabriella started, "He's really sweet, funny, caring and all together, a great guy." Gabriella said sticking to the basis.

"Then why'd you leave?"

"Um, Jessica, it's not that, I didn't." Gabriella struggled.

"Did he not want me?" Jessica asked looking right into her mothers eyes.

"What? Of course not baby." Gabriella sighed, truth was, he didn't know.

Jessica decided to let it go for now, noticing her mothers discomfort with the question. They sat there, waiting for the flight, talking about Jessica's friends, school, work, and all that good stuff. Once they called their flight number, they made their way on the plaine and the five hour, something minutes flight from California to Hawaii. **(A/N: I'm using Hawaii because i'm from there, and I know it better then other places, so just go with it...)**

**00000000**

**A/N: I hope you guys lyked the first chapter//introduction to this story..I kind of have an idea, of where this story is going, but not really. Please review, and tell me if I should go on this this story.**

**xoxo,**

**Becky**


	2. Sing

**A/N: Thnx for all the reviews everyone! Even tho its only 6, I didn't know that people would like it..Lol, so thnxs for that! Also Nessa's done with the thrid chapter of her story, but she forgot her password...And FF isn't giving her her password through e-mail..So if anyone knows anything about that, please inform me so I could tell her, thnx!**

**Story: **It's Not Your Fault

**Author: **xoxo-becky-xoxo

**Rating: **T, for safety

**Chapter: **Two: Sing.

000000

"Jessica."

"Wa!" Jessica cried, "Five more minutes mom."

"Fine, but when you wake up you tell the flight attendants why you're still here 'kay?"

"Okay!" Jessica sat up, "I'm up."

"Alright, come on." Gabriella said getting up.

The girls made their way through Honolulu Airport until they were at baggage claim. There they saw Gabriella's best friend from college Kristin. She was in denim shorts, an olive colored tank top, and black slippers on her feet. Her hair was in a messy bun, and a olive hat sat on her head. She had her cell phone and car keys in her hand, and her wallet in her back pocket. Jessica smiled at her, she was very pretty, around 5' 4", light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a very stunning smile.

"Hey!" Kristin called over people.

"Aunty!" Jessica yelled, and ran to hug her.

"Hey hun!"

"Hey Gaby." Kristin hugged her old friend.

"Hey." Gabriella sighed.

"So, how was the flight?"

"Long." Gabriella said taking her luggage.

"It wasn't that long." Jessica said taking Kristin hand, and walking towords the car.

"Yeah, thats because you fell asleep."

"She told me that I'd have to tell the people why I'm still on the plane." Jessica told Kristin.

"I was joking." Gabriella said.

"Do you still have Fluffy?" Jessica asked ignoring her mother's comment.

"No, I had to give him away." Kristin said, talking about her rabbit.

"Oh." Jessica said getting into the car.

"So Gaby, where do you have to go tomorrow?"

"Um," Gabriella said getting her paper out, "The pagoda hotel. Where is that?"

"Thats in town side, what time?"

"Around ten."

"Oh, well Jess and I will drop you off, and then we'll go eat at the restaurant there."

"Do we have to?"

"Well, we could just stay home, and your mom could eat at the floating restaurant."

"Floating? As in, water?"

"Thats the kind." Kristin said looking in her rerview mirror.

"I'm in!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Well, I'll be in a boring conference, while you guys are there." Gabriella said leaning back in her seat.

"Hey, you might see a hot guy there." Kristin winked.

"I wouldn't count on that." Gabriella laughed.

Kristin turned on the radio just as Christina Aguilera's song Hurt came on. The car was silence until Jessica started singing along. Gabriella closed her eyes, she loved her daughters voice. Anytime she heard it, it always brought a smile to her face, just like her father. Gabriella opened her eyes, to see the 50th state fair being set up**. (a/n: fyi, thats a carnival.) **She smiled, as she remembered that Jessica loved the carnival, she knew she was going there this week. Gabriella was brought back to reality, when she heard Jessica sing the high note perfectly. Jessica's singing, wasn't loud, or forced, but soft, and natural.

"Shes really good." Kristin whispered.

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled.

"Sounds like her father."

Gabriella smiled, and looked at her daughter singing, with her eyes closed. Kristin was right, she sounded a lot like her dad, but a lot like her too. Jessica opened her eyes, and smiled at her mom, Gabriella smiled back and turned to face the front.

"Well, we're here." Kristin said, turning off the car.

Gabriella and Kristin brought the bags in, while Jessica opened the door. Once in the house, Gabriella looked around. The living room was small, since it was only Kristin living there. It had the tv on the wall, and pictures everywhere. There were a set of couches, and a coffee table. Gabriella told her to get in apartment, but Kristin said she hated apartments.

Later that night Gabriella and Kristin were on the couch watching TV.

"You know I still don't get this movie." Kristin laughed.

"It's the Matrix, who does?" Gabriella smiled.

"Did she ask about him lately?"

"Yeah, today."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Well," Gabriella started, "She asked why I left, and asked if the reason I left was because he didn't want her."

"Poor thing." Kristin said getting up, "Well I'm going to go crash, you should too."

Gabriella nodded, as Kristin closed her door. She was glad that Kristin knew about him, if she didn't she didn't know who'd she talk too. As she turned off the TV, she went to check on Jessica. When she opened the door, she saw her sleeping. Gabriella walked closer to her and kissed her forehead, and closed the door. Before she went to bed Gabriella took a finally sigh.

000000000

Gabriella awoke by the sun shining into her eyes. She got out of bed, and went to wash her face, once she was done with that, she went into her suitcase to took out a black coda keyhole top, pink three button seamed jacket, a matching cropped pant, and a black peep toe pumps. She set it on her bed, and put her hair in a low pony tail, since her boss doesn't like her hair in her face. Once she did that she put on light make up, and got dressed. She went back to her bag and pulled out a pink and silver circle pendent necklace, and diamond drop earrings.

"Mom?"

"Yes Jess?"

"Can I ask you something?" Jessica asked sitting on her mothers bed.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked putting her earrings on.

"Does aunty Kristin always yell at the TV?"

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Does aunty Kristin always yell at the TV?" Jessica repeated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I woke up, and started watching TV with her. She was watching the news and started yelling."

"Yeah. Don't go back out there, go change." Gabriella smiled.

Jessica laughed, and did what her mom told her to do. When she put on her shoes, she went out to see just what her daughter was talking about. Once she opened her door, indeed she heard her friend yelling.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Because! These people don't know the different between bass and bass."

Gabriella looked at the tv, and saw some kids show was on.

"Yeah, Chris," Gabriella said walking over to her, "Theres a kid in this house, who I love very much, and do not want to scare."

"Oh, right, well im going to go change now."

"You do that." Gabriella said and making toast.

"Thank gosh shes done yelling." Jessica came out in a embellished tunic.** (a/n;if you can't tell she has a lot of embellished tops..Lol) **denim skirt and a black toe flats. Her hair was down, with a little clip to hold her bangs in place.

Gabriella gave a little laugh. "Are you eating now? Or waiting to go with Chris?"

"I'll wait." Gabriella said sitting on the stool, and waited for Kristin to come out.

"The taxi driver has arrived." Kristin anouced in a grey capri pants, a green woven top, and and black heels. Her hair was down and curly.

"Well your the prettiest taxi driver I've ever seen." Gabriella laughed.

"I don't even want to know why you know that." Kristin said, "Come on, lets go."

0000000

Gabriella put on her sticker thingy saying who she was and what company shes from.

"Montez!" Her coworker Sandy called.

"Hey."

"Where are we suppose to go?"

Gabriella looked around, and saw a lot of doors leading too a lot of different rooms.

"I have no idea."

"Come on." Sandy said pulling her along. "Excuse me, do you know where the Junior room is?" (made up room)

The guy turned around, and Gabriella went wide-eyed. He was about to answer when he looked to the girl standing next to the one that asked the question.

"Gaby?"

000000

**A/N: TADA!! Lol, I hope you liked it..And remember review! Oh and if you know anything about the e-mailing rite now, please tell me. Nessa is really pissed that she can't update...Oh, and yes I know I'm spelling 'krysten' 'kristin', its just that my spell check is saying I'm spelling it wrong, so I'm just changing it**


	3. Old feelings, New faces

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**Disclimer: I own nothing of HSM**

**Story: **It's Not Your Fault

**Author: **xoxo-becky-xoxo

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: Three: **Old feeling, new faces.

000000000

"Uhh.." Gabriella looked on.

"Girls! Come on, I found the room!" David, Gabriella's co-worker called.

Gabriella turned around to face him, then back at Troy before saying, "I have to go." And left.

"Who was that?" Sandy whispered.

"No one," Gabriella shook her head, "No one."

The girls took their seats next to David, and their boss; Steven. Before they started the conference they made their way around the huge rectangle table and introduced themselves; with their names, company, and where they're from. Then the fun part began, the conference it's self. Gabriella forced herself to not think about the guy she just bumped into in the hall, or shocked face, his eyes, or him. But it didn't really work out, she'd blank out for a moment, and she'll usually miss a very important part. When it was over she let out a huge sigh, along with most of the other people there.

"I'm in Hawaii and I'm bored." Sandy began, "Is that possible?"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. She and Sandy began to walk to the lobby, when she spotted Troy. Gabriella tried to get away, but Troy saw her and started to make his way towards her.

"Ah, Ms. Montez." Steven said joining the girls. "It's good to see that your hairs up, you actually look like you work for us."

Gabriella sighed, and Sandy rolled her eyes. Her boss always gave her a hard time about her looks, saying that she dressed too sexy, or her hair was too curly or whatever.

"Gaby, I'm going to get something to drink, want one?" Gabriella nodded, and Sandy went on her way. Leaving Gabriella and Troy alone.

"Sorry for, uh, leaving you earlier." Gabriella said looking at him.

"It's okay."

"So..."

"So..." Troy repeated.

"What are you doing here?"

"Conference." Troy said pointing to the file in his hands.

Gabriella bit her lips and nodded. Sandy whispered that her ride was here, and left. Gabriella stood there rocking herself, and looking everywhere but at Troy. When the ring from her purse emerged, she let out a relived sigh.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered, telling Troy to hang on.

_"Hi mom!"_

"Hey sweetie, are you having fun?" Gabriella smiled.

_"Yeah. But Aunty is, well, kind of lost." Jessica laughed._

"Where are you guys?"

_"Uh..By the front desk, she doesn't want to ask for help."_

Gabriella turned around, to face Troy, and asked, "Do you know how to get up here from the front desk?"

Troy was surprised by her voice, since he was looking over his paper. But smiled and told her where to go.

_"Okay, we'll be there soon."_

"Sorry." Gabriella turned back to Troy.

Troy smiled, and nodded.

"Hey, lets catch up sometime." Troy suggested.

"Uh, I don't know.." Gabriella thrilled.

"Okay," Troy paused, "Well heres my number in case you change you mind."

Gabriella took the piece of paper and put it in her purse. She didn't know Troy was this straight forward.

Again, there was a silence. Gabriella noticed that her hair was still up, so she reached up and took the band off, and shook her hair. What she didn't know was that Troy was looking at her, examining her if you will. He was snapped back to reality when he heard someone calling her name.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella looked and saw two girls walking towards her. She excused herself from Troy and walked over to them.

"Whos that?" Jessica asked, pointing to the guy that Gabriella was talking too.

"Uh, no one. Hey why don't you go get some cake over there." Gabriella said pointing to a table.

"Okay."

"Ugh!"

"What was that?" Kristen laughed.

"That." Gabriella pointed to the guy.

"Troy?" Kristen asked.

"Troy."

"Dang!" 

"Oh, my god." Gabriella laughed.

"Mom, here they only had vanilla." Jessica said handing her a piece of cake to her mother and her aunty.

"Thanks Jessie." 

"Who's that?" Jessica repeated, " He looks familiar."

"Uh..Why don't you see if you could find David, tell him that I'll see him later okay?"

"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted, you don't have to send me to do something." Jessica said putting her hands up and walking away. 

Gabriella sighed, and Kristen laughed. "Shes a smart one isn't she?"

"Tell me about it." Gabriella said.

"What did she mean 'he looks familiar'?"

"I don't know."

"Well I think you should either tell Troy right now, or ground Jessica for life." Kristen said looking behind Gabriella.

"Why?" Gabriella turned around, "Oh shit! Come on."

0000000

Once Jessica left, she did what was told and looked for David. When she couldn't find him, she just walked around and left her mom and aunty talking. Jessica being her curious self, went up to the guy her mother was talking to just moments before she arrived.

"Excuse me." Jessica tapped his arm, since she wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder.

He turned around and saw a beautiful girl standing next to him. Be bent down to get to her level.

"Yes?" 

"How you do you know Gabriella Montez?" Jessica asked, she knew her mom won't want her telling people that she was her mom.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Yes, Gabriella. You know, about this tall dark brown hair, big brown eyes. Wearing pink, you were talking to her earlier. Ring any bells?" 

Troy looked at her, raised an eyebrow. "Yes I know her. How do you know her?"

"Just from around." Jessica shrugged.

"Oh? Well why do you ask?" 

"Because I want to know." Jessica said with a 'isn't it obvious' tone.

"Well I knew her in high school." Troy finally answered.

"Jessica Lynn!" Gabriella yelled walking to her with Kristen following, trying to hide a smirk.

"Oops." Jessica whispered. "Hi." Jessica smiled, once they arrived.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gabriella hissed.

"Talking." Jessica said slowly, "Um, I'll be over there." Jessica said once she saw her mother giving her _the _look.

"I'm so sorry if she bothered you." Gabriella said turning to Troy, to find that he was still on one knee.

"Uh, no it's okay." Troy said standing up.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but we have to go." Kristen said, urging Gabriella and Jessica along.  
000000

"Who was that?" Once of Troy's co-workers asked.

"Gabriella Montez." 

"Gabriella? From high school?"

"That's the one." Troy said watching her leave.

"She is still hot."

"Chad." Troy sighed.

00000 

"What on earth were you thinking?" Gabriella yelled, once they got into Kristen's car.

"Well I was thinking that I had the right to meet my mother's friend from high school!" Jessica argued back.

"Well how'd you know that he was my friend, and not just some guy?"

"Because grandma showed me pictures."

"If she didn't show you pictures. Would you have walked up to him and talked to him, just because I did?"

"No, because I'm not that stupid." 

"Well you sure did act stupid today." Gabriella snapped. She would never call her child stupid, but something in her snapped.

"Well I'm glad I know how you feel!" Jessica yelled, and leaned back in her seat.

There was silence for most of the ride home, before Gabriella did something no one thought she would.

"Jessica." Gabriella sighed. 

Jessica and Kristen waited, excepting her to yell, but when they didn't Jessica looked over and saw her mom looking out of the window. She turned back to Kristen and found that she was trying to keep her eyes on the road and on Gabriella at the same time.

"That wasn't only a friend. That was your father." Gabriella whispered.

**A/N: I should stop here, but since I didn't really like the beginning of this chapter, I'll keep going. **

Jessica didn't answer, she knew that they were friends, her grandma showed her pictures. But she didn't know she'd been looking at her dad. For once, Jessica was lost of words. It was good that they reached Kristen's house then, because Jessica just opened the door, and walked into the house, since Kristen gave her the keys. She ran into her room, and locked the door. Jessica threw herself on the bed, and yelled into the pillow. She hardly ever been mad at her mom before. Gabriella was always fair, she would excuse Jessica from her chores when she had homework, but she'd have to study harder, or when Jessica didn't want to go to school for some reason, Gabriella would let her stay, but she'd have to stay in bed. Jessica didn't even know why she was this mad. But then she remembered that all the girls in her class would always talk about their dads, saying things like, 'when my moms mad, I just go to my dad and I'll get what I want.' Or 'my dad bought me this necklace.' Jessica couldn't say anything like that, she'd always say 'I don't need a dad, my mom is great.' But the other kids would laugh. Jessica did feel that way. She loved Gabriella, but she sometimes wished she had a dad. A dad to pick her up, to give her horse back rides, or to tell her that she was daddy's little girl, or daddy's princess. Even though she was eleven, she still wished that she could have done that.

000000

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Gabriella asked Kristen.

They both changed, and were now in shorts, and tank tops.

"I think you did." Kristen nodded.

"I can't believe I called my girl stupid." Gabriella cried.

"She knows you were mad."

"Do she?" Gabriella asked, "Does she really?"

"Gaby-"

"No! What if she doesn't? What if she thinks I really think she stupid? Huh? What if she goes her whole life thinking that her own mother didn't think she was smart?!"

"Gaby! Clam down!" Kristen said placing her hands and Gabriella shoulder. "She knows you were upset, she knows that you love her."

"I can't believe I just saw Troy Bolton." Gabriella sighed.

"You have to admit, he's still hot." Kristen laughed.

Gabriella laughed and said, "I guess."

"Well at lease you knew your kid would be gorgeous."

"I'll go check on Jessica." Gabriella said getting up.

0000000

Jessica was listening to music, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?!" Jessica called.

"It's me, can we talk?" Gabriella called.

Jessica sighed, got off her bed, and unlocked the door. She turned her music down, and sat on her bed, while her mom walked towards her.

"Jessica.." Gabriella started, "I'm sorry for what I said. I don't think you're stupid, you're so smart, maybe even smarter then your dad, who knows?" Gabriella smiled.

"I know you don't think that. You were mad, you had every right too." Jessica shrugged.

"No." Gabriella said firmly. "I shouldn't have even thought that. I'm the stupid one for even telling you that."

Jessica didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say, she already told her it was okay. So she knew she didn't need to again.

"Why'd you leave?" Jessica whispered, looking up at Gabriella.

Gabriella was a little taken back by her voice, "What?"

"Why'd you leave?" Jessica said a little louder, "Why'd leave and leave me without a dad?!"

"Jessica. I left because your father had a big career ahead of him, and I didn't want to get in the way."

"What about you? Mom, you're so smart, you could've gone to Harvard, but you picked USC for me. It's not fair that you couldn't reach your dreams and he did!" Jessica cried.

Gabriella was confused. Who was Jessica mad at? Her or Troy?

"But I have you. Jessica," Gabriella said taking her hands, "You're way more important to me."

"Yeah, but if you didn't have me. You and dad would probably still be together. And you both would be living your dreams right now. This is all my fault!" Jessica yelled and ran out of the room.

Gabriella groaned and followed.

Kristen was in the kitchen making dinner when she saw Jessica run out of the house, with tears running down her face. A few seconds later her mother arrived looking very stressed.

"I'm guessing it didn't go very well."

Gabriella sighed and sank into the chair sitting next to her. "Where'd she go?"

"She ran out the door."

"What?" Gabriella cried and ran to the door.

She threw open the door, but couldn't see her little girl anywhere.

"Where could she have gone?"Gabriella asked once Kristen went outside.

"The park." Kristen said, "She'll be fine."

0000000

Jessica ran until she got to the park. Since she was in shorts, and a pink tank top, she'll blend in. The park wasn't that far from Kristen's house, so she got there in no time. Once at the park she sat on one of the picnic tables under the tree, and regained her breathing.

"Pass the ball!" She heard some guy call.

Jessica lifted her head and saw a basketball sitting next to her. She looked behind her, and grabbed the ball. While walked up to the guys, she asked, "This yours?"

"Yeah." One of the boys answered.

Jessica took a second to look at him. He was pretty cute. Dark brown short hair, light brown eyes. Well just real cute.

"Want to play?" He asked.

"Come on Joseph! She's a girl, she can't play." Another boy called.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, and had a smirk. She passed by him, and stood at the free throw line. She dribbled the ball and shot the ball, and of course making it in.

"What did you say about girls?" Jessica smiled.

"Okay, she's good I admit!" He smirked.

"Yes she is." Joseph commented. Walking up to Jessica, "Joseph."

"Jessica." Jessica smiled.

"Where'd you learn to play?"

"I don't know really. My mom said I always loved it." She shrugged.

"You guys going to play or what?!"

"Shall we?" Joseph asked.

"We shall." Jessica laughed and began playing.

0000000

"I still can't believe I've seen Gabriella again. After all these years." Troy said pacing around his hotel room.

"I still can't believe you're still talking about it." Chad said from his spot on the bed.

"Did you see her? She was gorgeous."

"She always was." Chad laughed, "What?" Chad asked when Troy gave him a look.

"Whatever man."

"Who was the girl?" Chad asked remembering a girl talking to him.

"I don't know. But she sure did have one smart mouth."

0000000

"Mom, I'm back." Jessica called, when she entered the house.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Gabriella asked coming out of the room.

"The park." Jessica smiled.

"Whose the boy?" Kristen smiled back.

"There's a boy?" Gabriella smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, go wash up for dinner, we're eating soon." Gabriella informed.

Jessica did what was told and washed her hands. Dinner wasn't really event full, they just bugged her a little about the boy, but she wouldn't say anything. After dinner Jessica took a shower. When she entered her room, fully dressed she saw her mom waiting for her on her bed.

"Mom? What are you doing in here?" Jessica said closing the door.

"I want to talk."

"About?"

"Anything." Gabriella answered, she knew she wanted to know a lot about Troy, and deiced that it was now or never.

"Can I ask something about dad?" Jessica softly asked getting on the bed.

"Sure."

"Does he know about me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Jessica." Gabriella sighed, "We went over this."

"I know, but. I still don't really understand, I mean a lot of people have kids, and they're still successful."

"I know that, but, we we're young. I didn't want him to be distracted, he had such a good future."

"How old?" Jessica asked slowly.

Gabriella paused, should she really tell?

"17."

"Oh..Well, what was he like?" Jessica asked trying to get off the age subject.

"Well," Gabriella breathed, "He was really sweet, great singer, and listener. He always knew when something was wrong with me, he knew when to be quite." Gabriella laughed, "He was all together perfect. And the fact that he loved basketball, didn't hurt either."

"He loved basketball?" Jessica asked.

"Umm hmm."

"So is that why you pushed me to do basketball?"

"One, I didn't push you and two, I just thought that maybe you'd have your dads skills. And I'm glad you do."

"Me too." Jessica paused. "His name is Joseph."

"Who?"

"The boy I met at the park, his name is Joseph. When I went to the park, I guess their ball came my way and when I went to give it back, I saw him standing there. And I don't know, I guess I'm a lot like Aunty Kristen, because I just kept thinking that he was cute. And then one of his friends made a comment saying that girls can't play basketball, and I showed him that we can. And then I don't know." Jessica explained.

"Well, did you at lease get his number?" Kristen input.

Jessica laughed and showed her a piece a paper.

"Alright you two," Gabriella said getting up, "off to bed, and I _mean_ the both of you."

"Fine." They both sighed and Kristen left the room.

"Thanks for telling me about dad." Jessica said getting under the covers.

"No problem." Gabriella said kissing her forehead.

"Night mom."

"Night Jess, love you."

"Love you too." Once Gabriella opened the door Jessica said, "Mom, do you think you and dad will ever get back together?"

"I don't think so sweetie, now get some rest." Gabriella said and closed the door.

Gabriella went into the bathroom to wash her face then back to her room. She started moving her things from one purse to another, because Kristen wanted to take them shopping the next day. She paused when she came across a riped piece of paper. Gabriella took it in her hands, and looked down on it. She thought about the last question her daughter had asked her. She sighed, getting off the bed, and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed the cordless phone, while telling Kristen good night, as she was watching t.v. and closed her door. She quickly punched in the numbers and waited. The person picked it up on the third ring. Gabriella held her breath when they answered.

"Hey Troy? It's Gabriella." Gabriella said leaning on the bed post.

00000000

**a/n: I know you problee hate me rite now, but don't..Lol, well there you go, if you want to know what happenes REVIEW! Sorry again for not updating sooner.**


	4. Relationships in Bloom

**A/N: Oh my! I can't tell you how happy I was with all the reviews I got for the last chapter! To clear somethings up, no Joseph isn't related to anyone from HSM. Well, I think thats all the questions I had..haha, so on with the story shall we?**

**Disclimer: I own nothing of HSM...But maybe if I gave disney like a dozen ballons they'll let me have it...**

**Story: **It's Not Your Fault

**Author: **xoxo-becky-xoxo

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: ** Relastionships in bloom

0000000

Gabriella was awaken by yelling coming from the living room. She glanced at the clock and it read 11:30. Gabriella cursed, and crawled out of bed. In the living room she saw Kristen and Jessica yelling at the TV.

"Oh, no. Chris, you got my little girl yelling at the TV." Gabriella said walking over to Jessica and hugging her head, "Go get ready Jess."

Jessica sighed and went into her room to change.

"What did I tell you?"

"You're not my mother thank you very much." Kristen smiled and walked into her room.

Gabriella shook her head and made her way back into her room. She got dressed in cropped jeans, a white lace embroidered blouse. On her feet were nude colored heels. She curled her hair and put it into a pony tail, since Kristen said it'll be hot later. She put on her make up, grabbed her purse, and walked out. She noticed that Jessica wasn't out yet, and walked into her room.

"Jessica Lynn! What on earth did you do?" Gabriella asked once she saw that her daughter's clothes were all over the floor.

"Mom!" Jessica jumped, "I, I was looking for something to wear, and I..Mom!"

Gabriella gave a little laugh, Jessica always did that when she thought she was in trouble. Gabriella make her way to the bed and sat down.

"What are you looking for?" Gabriella asked looking around.

"I don't know. Something cute."

"That's right. Joseph's coming." Gabriella smiled.

Jessica had called him earlier that day and they started talking, and Jessica had invited him to come along. His parents said yes, and Kristen agreed also.

"Mom!" Jessica whined.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Gabriella smiled, "I'll leave you to look."

Gabriella smiled as she walked into the kitchen. And noticed that Kristen was in a light blue belted bustier, white cuffed shorts, and white with blue outlining heels. Her hair was also up in a pony tail.

"What?" Kristen smiled.

"Nothing." Gabriella shook her head and sat down.

"Is Jessica still trying to find something to wear?"

"No!" They heard Jessica yell, and came out in a baby phat denim skirt, a blue babydoll belted top, and gold wedges on her feet. Her hair was half up, and half down, with curls at the ends.

"Very adorable." Kristen smiled.

"Ready?" Gabriella asked standing up.

00000000

"Yeah, go see what you want, and meet me back at the table." Gabriella said giving the two kids money and sitting back down.

Gabriella took a seat at the table they were sitting at. They've been at ala monana for about two hours, and got hungry. They picked up Joseph at his house, which he was in a blue and black polo, jeans, and white shoes.

They shopped around and now all fifteen bags were sitting with Gabriella. Kristen went to get Starbucks and left Gabriella alone, with the bags. All fifteen bags. She looked around and sighed, she moved the bags sitting right in front of her, and sat down. She took out her phone and check her messages. One was from her mom, telling her that she'd have to call her back. One from Sally, telling her that the guy that was talking to her was cute. And one from David, saying that he just called because he was bored. She laughed as she deleted the last one. David and her had that brother-sister relationship.

"How long does it take to make coffee?" Kristen mumbled and sat down.

Gabriella giggled, and took her coffee. She took a sip and answered, "I don't know."

They sat there until Jessica and Joseph came back with food with them.

"Mom, here's your change. It was 2.50, but Joseph gave the lady a tip, because she said I was cute." Jessica smiled, and took her seat next to her mom.

"Well," Gabriella laughed, "Thank you. What do you have?"

"Coke." Jessica answered, and moved her cup so her mom could reach it.

"I'm going to get food, would you stay with them?" Gabriella asked Kristen.

Kristen nodded, and Gabriella went to get food.

"Aunty." Jessica started, with a fry in her hand.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know my dad?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"Yes..." Kristen trilled off, looking at Joseph, who shrugged and sipped his soda.

"So he has short dark hair, tall, strong built, and really blue eyes?"

"How do you remember that?"

"Because," Jessica pointed behind Kristen, "He's right there."

Kristen whipped her head, and just like she said, Troy was standing with Chad, looking for a table.

"Oh no." Kristen whispered, as she saw them walk over to a table close to them.

Joseph also looked. Jessica told him all about her dad, and the talk her and her mom had the night before. Joseph understood, as his parents were divorced.

000000

"Theres a table." Chad said pointing to an empty table.

Troy and Chad made their way to the table and sat down. They already had their food and began to eat.

"Where do you want to go first?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. This place is huge."

Chad nodded in agreement, "When my sister came she told me she got lost."

Troy laughed and they ate in silence.

"I'm going to get some more soda." Troy said getting up.

Troy made his way down the rows of table and looked down for one second, and when he looked up, he couldn't stop in time to see a petitt brunette in front of him. So he bumped into her. But before she could drop her food, or hit the ground. Troy grabbed her waist. He heard people gasp, but Chad laughing.

"I'm so sorr-Gabi?" Troy said looking into her eyes.

000000

Gabirella's P.O.V

There they were. His gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's fine, it was my fault." He said back.

I noticed his arms were still around me, but I guessed he noticed too, because he let go, and laughed. I pressed my lips together and nodded.

"I guess I should get back to my table." I said and walked around him.

0000000

Normal POV

"What was that?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know. What did it look like?" Gabriella said putting her food on the table.

"It looked like you fell, and he caught you." Jessica butted in.

"Thanks Jess."

Jessica smiled and continued eating and talking to Joseph.

"This day could not get any worse."

"Want to bet?" Kristen asked, "Look."

Gabriella followed her finger and saw Chad sitting behind them. Gabriella groaned, and stood up. A smile came across her face as she looked at him. She walked up to him, and he embraced her.

"It's good seeing you Gabriella." Chad said looking at her, "You look great."

"Thanks," Gabriella laughed, "You too."

"So, how are you?"

"I'm good. Are you and Taylor still going out?"

"No." Chad started, "The long distance relationships aren't for us."

Gabriella nodded, and Troy came back with a cup of soda in his hand. Gabriella smiled, and Troy did the same.

"Sorry." They said together, which caused them to laugh.

They stood in silence.

"Stop!" They heard Jessica yell.

Gabriella's head turned to see what her daughter was yelling about. She saw that Joseph was trying to put ketchup on her nose, and Jessica was slapping his hand away. Kristen was laughing, and trying to make Joseph stop.

"Just like kindergarten." Troy whispered.

Gabriella slowly turned her head back, and smiled. "Well, I should get back. It's nice seeing you again Chad." She said hugging him, "Troy."

Gabriella walked back to her table and sat down.

Her short walk from the guys' table back to hers, Troy had been looking at her the whole time. He missed her, not only being with her, but the little things. Like her laugh, smile, the way she walked, or the way she smelt. He turned around to see Chad giving him a look.

"What?" He asked sitting back down.

"You're falling for her again."

"I'm not falling for anyone." Troy said.

He glanced back at her, and smiled. She was laughing, and she was playing with her hair. He remembered all the days back in high school when she use to do that. She always played with her hair when she was nervous, that or she rocked back and forward. He looked back at Chad, and saw him giving him the same look. He shook his head and ate the rest of his food.

000000

"What was that?" Kristen asked when Gabriella came back to the table.

"I was talking to Troy." Gabriella said.

"Who was that guy you hugged?" Jessica asked.

"Your father's best friend." Gabriella answered.

Gabriella looked around and saw that everyone was done eating, she quickly ate her food, and cleaned up, and they went on their way. At the end of the day their fifteen back collection, grew to twenty-five. They dropped Joseph off and now headed back to Kristen's house. Gabriella fell asleep almost instantly. She put her purse next to Jessica so she could take whatever out without waking her up. When she was sleeping Gabriella's phone rang. Jessica reached for it, but remembered that Gabriella told her not to answer it if she didn't recognize the number. She looked at the screen, and she didn't know the number so she put it back in Gabriella purse, and fell asleep herself.

She woke up in her room. She sat up and looked around, trying to adjust her eyes. All she remembered was checking her mom's phone and falling asleep. She didn't remember even walking into the room. Jessica hopped out of bed, and dragged her feet into the living room. Since it was empty, she checked Kristen's and she was asleep as well. Then Jessica went into her mom's room, and found she was fast sleep. Jessica sighed, and made her way to her bed. She went on the bed, and Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled at her. She moved over so Jessica wouldn't be on the edge and fell back asleep. Jessica looked on her side table and saw a note.

_Call Troy-_

_555-1212_

Jessica smiled, and looked back at her mom. She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. But before falling asleep she thought about what her life would be if, if, her parents would get back together.

0000000

**A/N: I know it wasn't that good, but you guys waited long enough, and I thought you'd like an update...Even though it isn't that good of a chapter, please review!**


	5. Coming Clean, and Spying

**A/N: Yup, yup, yup...uh, idk..Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I love you guys! (no joke!) Haha, umm...Oh,_ important notice_! For all who looked on my profile, theres a story called, 'Again' that i'm co-writting with nikkiakanickel, and nessaluvsyooh. We're thinking about starting it soon, and it'll be under nicole's (nikkiakanickel) account, so look how for that!**

**Discimler: I don't own anything from HSM.**

**Story: **It's Not Your Fault

**Author:** xoxo-becky-xoxo

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **Five: Coming clean, and spying

**0000000**

Gabriella woke up around 5:30 and noticed that something warm was sleeping next to her. She smiled as she saw her daughter sleeping peacefully besides her. She carefully got off the bed, and placed Jessica in the middle while placing the blanket over her. She went into the kitchen and saw Kristen watching T.V. with a can of soda in her hand.

"Hey." Gabriella took her can and sat down.

Kristen just looked at it, and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and came back with another one. When Gabriella saw that she had another one, she grabbed that one and give Kristen hers. Kristen sighed, and took a sip.

"Hey," Kristen said back, "Is she still sleeping?"

Gabriella nodded and took the remote.

"You really need to stop doing that." Kristen complained.

Instead of answering, Gabriella changed the channel.

"Want dinner?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah."

"What about Jess?"

"I don't think she'll wake up, but just in case, could you make some extra?"

Kristen nodded and went to make dinner. She came back with two plates, and set on in front of Gabriella. They ate on the floor of the living room, with the T.V. on. Dinner wasn't really event full, they just talked.

"You're going to have to tell him." Kristen said out of now where. Catching Gabriella off garde.

"I know." Gabriella paused, "But..."

"But..?" Kristen urged.

When Gabriella didn't say anything Kristen went on.

"Come on Gaby, do you really want Jessica to go on with her life with out him? She already knows who he is, you can't keep her away from him. Maybe if she didn't know you could, but she knows. And I think Troy desvers to know that he's been a dad for twelve years."

Gabriella's eyes grew, "She's turning twelve this weekend."

"In two days." Kristen said.

"Two days." Gabriella repeated.

Kristen nodded, while drinking her soda.

"It could be a birthday gift." Kristen suggested.

Gabriella sighed, and went into her room. Jessica was still asleep, so Gabriella grabbed the cordless and closed the door. She staired down at the number for who knows how long, before punching it in. It rang once, and she hung up. The next time, it rang twice and she hung up. Around the fifth time she called, Troy picked up, but she hung up. She sighed. She wasn't expecting it to be this hard. She waited for a few minutes before calling again.

"Don't hang up this time." Troy answered.

There was a breath caught in Gabriella's voice, preventing her to speak.

"Gabriella I was only joking." She heard Troy say.

"Uh..Yeah," Gabriella started, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Troy laughed, but stopped, "Is something wrong?"

Gabriella paused and took a deep breath, "I have to tell you something, could you meet me tomorrow?"

"Yeah...Whats wrong, are you okay?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, just meet me at Zippy's in Mililani around ten. You know where that is right?" Gabriella closed her eyes.

"Yeah." Troy answered.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"See you."

And with that Gabriella ended the conversation. She sighed and walked out of the room. Jessica, who was awake, and listened to everything sat up. She smiled,

"Yes!" She whispered.

00000000000

"She didn't hang up?" Chad laughed.

Troy shook his head, "She want to meet up. She needs to tell me something."

"Do you know what?"

"No," Troy stared, "She wouldn't tell me."

Chad nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm going to shower." Troy said, hoping that it'll help him relax.

What could Gabriella want to tell him? Until the other day, they haven't seen each other in over eleven years.

000000

The next day, Gabriella woke up around 7:30 and took a shower. Kristen was in her room, picking out an outfit for Gabriella to wear. She said that Gabriella should wear something sexy, but classy. Gabriella wished her good luck and went into the shower. Jessica who was sitting on Gabriella's bed, watching Kristen, shook her head when Kristen showed her something that was black. Jessica said, "No black, its too dark. No blue. No purple." So Kristen took out all the black, blue and purple tops. When Gabriella got out of the shower, she saw that there was an outfit waiting for her. Along with shoes, accessories, and make up. She put on the light green ruffled keyhole tunic, grey skinny jeans, and black ankle heels. She applied the make up, and put on the silver bangles. She put her curly hair up in a pony tail, with a few strands in the front, and looked at her self in the mirror. When she was happy with her looks, she walked out to the living room, while grabbing her purse.

"Well, I should get going."

"Bye!" She heard Kristen and Jessica call from Kristen's room.

Gabriella sighed, and walked out the door, and to Kristen's car. Since shes been there before, Gabriella knew where to go. She turned on the radio, and drove there without saying a word.

000000

"Ready?" Kristen asked Jessica.

Jessica who was in a pink chiffon tiered cami, denim shorts, and black roxy slippers that they bought the other day. Her hair was down, but curled at the ends, nodded.

"Okay, let me call Ryan and we'll go." Kristen was in the same tank she wore the day they arrived, denim shorts, and black guess slippers. She called her friend, and went down the street to get the car. She came back, and found that Joseph had already arrived. The kids got in the car and they went to go eat breakfast.

"Are you guys really going to spy?" Joseph asked once he was in the car.

He was in a white billabong shirt, jeans, and white shoes.

"No. We're going to watch." Jessica smiled from the front.

Joseph smiled and shook his head.

0000000

Gabriella sighed as she entered the restaurant. She walked over to the host, and asked for a table for two. Once seated, Gabriella took out her phone in case someone called her. She ordered coffee, and waited. When Gabriella was putting sugar in her coffee, the chair infront of her moved. She looked up and saw Troy dressed in a black polo, jeans, and white shoes. She smiled at him and he took a seat. The waitress took their order, and they remind silence until their food came.

00000000

Kristen had already called in, and since Ryan was working that day, he gave them a seat so they could hear their conversation, but couldn't be seen. They ordered their food and waited.

"How long does it take to say something?" Joseph whispered.

"Shut up!" Jessica hissed.

"Sorry." He mumbled, causing Kristen to smirk.

0000000

"So, what did you have to tell me?" Troy said moments after their food came.

Gabriella put down the put she was sipping, and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Umm...Kristen likes Chad." Okay, maybe it was never.

"Umm, I'm sorry, what?" Troy asked, why would she be telling him this.

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled, "Shes likes him."

"Oh." Troy paused, "Well, thats good."

"Yeah. Thats good."

Troy took a moment to think, and began to eat his food. "You know you could tell me anything right?"

_You have no idea_ Gabriella thought. "Yes."

"So..Do you have anything to tell me?"

"Yes." Gabriella repeated, not looking at him.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Today?" Troy gave a nervous laugh.

When Gabriella didn't say anything Troy got really nervous. When she finally looked up, she had tears in her eyes. Just like all the times in high school, Troy was right by Gabriella's side. She sighed, and pushed him away just a bit. She looked right into his eyes and started.

"Do you remember the day I left?" She asked in a small voice.

"Just like it was yesterday." Troy answered honestly.

"Do you remember what we did the day before?"

"Yes, we..." Troy stopped, "Yeah."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

Gabriella sighed, how could he not put the pieces together?

"Why do you think I left?"

"I thought it was because your mom got another job offer."

Gabriella shook her head, "I asked her to ask her boss to transfer her."

"What?" Troy asked, Gabriella could tell he was getting a little upset, "So you're telling me that you _ask_ to move? To move away from all your friends, from _me_?"

Gabriella looked away, she was glad that it was empty in there, except for a few people.

"How could you Gabriella? You know how I felt about you, and I thought you felt the same way. That's why I didn't feel bad for what we did. I thought it's what you wanted too!" Troy yelled, making Gabriella jump, and Jessica, and Kristen to get worried.

"I did." Gabriella answered, "I felt the same way! You know I did!"

"Then why'd you leave?"

"I told you!" Gabriella cried, "I just had to leave!"

"Why?"

"I just had to."

"No!" Troy yelled, "Give me a straight answer!"

"I just had to leave! I needed sometime! Time to think! I just needed to get away!" Gabriella yelled back, tears flowing.

"Then why didn't you just tell me? I would've given you time, you didn't have to move." Troy answered quietly, but still had still was very sharp.

"It wasn't that simple!" Gabriella took a breath, "You wouldn't have understood!"

"Then tell me! Tell me and see if I understand! Come on Gabriella, it must have been really important if you couldn't have told me! Me, me Gabriella! What was so bad that you couldn't tell me?!" Troy yelled standing up.

"I was pregnant!" Gabriella yelled, "There are you happy? I was pregnant! I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want to get in the way of your dreams!"

Troy stood there in sock, along with some of the other people who were there. The manger was about to talk to them, when Kristen told her what happened. She knew Kristen, so she just went back into her office.

Troy stood there, regretting ever yelling at her, ever getting upset, ever thinking that she'd want to just leave. Now here she was crying. Troy couldn't help but kick himself for making her cry. The only time that ever happened was when they fought, which hardly happened. Jessica was about to run to them, but Joseph held her back.

Gabriella sobbed, crying to calm down, but she couldn't. All the years of keeping it to herself, hiding it from Troy, all the years of crying because of missing him. All the years of people tell her that Jessica's dad was stupid for leaving her. All the years of pain, and glut were unleashed, and now couldn't be contained.

"Is it mine?" Troy asked after what seemed to be ages or waiting.

Gabriella looked up and nodded.

0000000000000

**A/N: Oh.Em.Gee! Lol, I know you guys hate me for leaveing it there, but I just couldn't help it! I need to keep you guys hooked so you'll want to keep reading! Well I'm thinking on continuing this until maybe a year or so after, or I could stop after Jessica's party, which will be in about..two chapters or so...So you'll have the two (one) chapter, then her party then a epilogue...I don't know...Tell me what you guys think! and REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. Poll

**A/N: Okay, I really need your guys help. I'm still decideing if I should make this story as long as I wanted to before. Which would be, have Jessica's party, then one or two chapters, then i'll move to, about three or two years later so you guys could see what the futures holds for them. Or I'll just do Jessica's party, then the one or two, or three chapters..So I need to know before I start the next chapter so please tell me what you guys think. Sorry if you thought this was a real chapter...**

**Poll:**

**1) Jessica's party a couple chapter then future**

**2)Jessika's party, a couple chapters, then done.**

**Yeah, pick on so I can start the next chapter. Thank you!**


	7. Catching Up

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Okay, so the poll was tied, so. I decided to make couple more chapters (one or two) then her party, then an ****epilogue. But don't worry the one (or two) chapter(s) will be LONG...I hope..**

**Story: **It's Not Your Fault

**Author:** xoxo-becky-xoxo

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **Six: Catching up.

**0000000**

Troy stood there in utter shock. His ex girlfriend just told him that he was a father. _A father_. She told him that she didn't tell him, because she didn't want to get in the way of his dreams. Well, thanks. He looked into her eyes to see if there was a hint of joke in there. But none. She really has a kid. _They_ really have a kid. After his state of shock, came anger. How could she not tell him? Then followed guilt. If only he would have made a bigger effort of finding her, she wouldn't have gone through it alone. Sighing he fell into the nearest chair, and ran his finger through his hair.

"How old?" He asked looking down.

"Turning twelve this Sunday." Gabriella sniffed.

Troy nodded, and fully began to think about all the information he was getting. And realising that his life will change.

"You don't have to do anything you know. No child support, no visits, money, nothing. I just wanted you to know." Gabriella said looking away from him.

Troy looked at her in surprise. What was she talking about?

"Gaby look," Troy sighed.

"Shut up!" They both heard someone yell.

Both Troy and Gabriella looked towards the sound and saw Jessica yelling at Joseph. When Jessica notice her parents looking at her she ducked down and cursed herself.

When Troy looked back at Gabriella, she also had her eyes closed. Jessica always had bad timing, and always seem to have little outburst like this.

"Is that?" He asked, "Jessica?"

Gabriella nodded, eyes still closed. "Jessica Lynn Montez, come here." She called.

Jessica slowly made her way to her mother, avoiding Troy's eyes.

"Yes?"

Opening her eyes, Gabriella took her by the shoulders and turned her around so she was facing Troy.

"Troy, this is Jessica." She paused and looked over at Kristen, "Your daughter."

Troy looked at Gabriella, then at Jessica. She looked mostly like Gabriella, which was probably a good thing. Knowing she'd be gorgeous when she got older. But when she smiled, Troy saw a little more of him. She had his smile. He still couldn't believe that this was his daughter. This was the same girl that came up to him the day he saw Gabriella again, the same girl that yelled back at the mall.

Troy looked down to the hand that Jessica extended, and shook it. She seem a lot more shy, compared to the day of the conference.

"Hi Jessica." He smiled.

Jessica smiled back, but said nothing. She just excused herself and ran back to the table. Gabriella looked at her with a very confused look.

"Was it something I said?" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella.

"Huh. That was weird." Gabriella paused. "I'm so sorry for just bringing this up on you."

"Gabs-"

"And for not telling you all these years, and for just leaving without an explanation."

"Gaby-"

"And not for keeping in touch with the gang. I was just too scared of being judged. And I knew that they'd treat me different, and I didn't want that." Gabriella went on, and on.

"Gabriella!" Troy said finally getting a word in, "Listen to me okay?"

Gabriella nodded.

"First off, of course everyone would've treated you differently. They really care about you, and for the judging thing, you know the guys would've beat anyone up if they said something bad about you," He paused, causing Gabriella to smirk, "The leaving thing, you already cleared it up, the not telling me thing is gone. And as for bringing this up on me; it's done, what can you do right?"

Gabriella looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He sounded, okay with it. The way he said the last part, it sounded like a laugh. But he couldn't have been that okay with it. Could he?

"So.." She stopped, "You're okay? You're not mad?"

"Mad? No," Troy said shaking his head, "A little freaked out? Yes."

He stopped to let out a laugh, "Gabs, you know me. I'd do anything for you. I would've found a way to take care of Jessica, and to the basketball thing. If worse came to worse I would have quit it all together."

"But thats why I didn't tell you, I didn't want that to happen." Gabriella cut in.

"Then we would have found a way," He said walking up to her and bending down, "We always have."

"She has your smile you know." Gabriella said looking at him.

"I saw." Troy said smiling at her, and embraced her in a hug.

0000000

Jessica, who was watching them the whole time smiled. She knew they weren't back together, but that would all change. She'd make sure of it. But for now she was just happy that they were at lease friends again. Just then an idea popped into her head, since it was her birthday, Gabriella would want to take her somewhere. And with help of Kristen and Joseph, she'd make this birthday be the best she ever had.

"Chris." Jessica started turning her back on her parents, "Is the fair still going this weekend?"

"Yeah," Kristen paused, "It'll be up for another two weeks, why?"

"Well you said that my mom always had a hard time of letting things go right?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Kristen answered.

"Does that inclued old feelings?"

"Yeah, but I don't see wher-Oh no," Kristen said shaking her head, "Jess what are you thinking?"

"I'm just thinking that a girl deserves to have her parents together on her birthday."

"Why is it when you say 'together' it's like you mean together together, but when I think of 'together' I think of only in the same room?"

"Because, I'm like Frankie." Jessica smiled referring to Gabriella and Kristen's friend's daughter, that always use to but into peoples lives and try to hook them up with people.

"That's not a good thing," Kristen said when she saw Jessica's smile.

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not."

Kristen sighed as she saw her best friend talking to Troy, "What do you have in mind?"

Jessica smirked as she told Kristen and Joseph.

00000

Around ten minutes later, Troy had gone to a meeting he had that day, and Kristen went to return the car. So Jessica and Joseph were riding back with Gabriella. On the free way, Jessica put down her Starbucks, and turned the radio down. This was Joseph cue.

"Jess, did you get to go to the fair yet?" Joseph asked.

"Umm, no. Is that the one by the stadium?" Jessica asked, acting clueless.

"You should really go, my friends and I go every year. It's really fun."

"Yeah, well we have this thing back at home. Jenny would always take us." Jessica smiled.

"Oh, well you have to go to the 50th. I think it's really different then the one you have. You know all the food and stuff." Joseph laughed.

"Mom..." Jessica whined.

"Yes?" Gabriella mocked.

"Can we? Huh? Huh? Huh? Can we?" Jessica asked, "Instead of dinner, can we mom? Please? For my birthday?"

Gabriella sighed and glanced at her daughter, but trying to keep an eye on the road all at the same time. Sighing Gabriella said, "Okay."

"Yay! Thanks mom! I'd hug you, but yeah." Jessica smiled, and winked at Joseph.

"Joseph," Gabriella started looking in the mirror, "Would you care to join us? You know, for Jessie's birthday."

"If it's okay with you."

"Of course." Gabriella smiled, "Jess, give him my phone so he could ask his mom."

Jessica pulled her mom's bag up and onto her seat, and dug for her phone. Once found, she tossed it to Joseph.

"Oh and mom?" Jessica started, looking at Joseph.

"Hmm?"

"Can you invite dad?" Jessica asked holding her breath.

"Do you really want to?" Gabriella asked pulling into Kristen's drive way.

"Yes, I really do."

"Okay then. Joseph, what did your mom say sweetie?"

"She said it's okay, but I have to run home to shower and change first."

"Do you want a ride?" Gabriella asked.

"No thanks Ms. Montez." Joseph said getting out of the car, "I'll see you guys later."

"Aunty!" Jessica called once she entered the house.

"In the room hun." Kristen yelled, "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Perfect."

"All of it?" Kristen asked surprised.

"Mhmm, everything." Jessica said sitting on her head, "She was the one that asked Joseph if he wanted to come."

"Wow."

"Hey," Gabriella smiled once she came into Kristen's room, "I'm guessing Jessie told you. So you coming?"

"You bet." She said while Jessica left the room, "You'll need a babysitter."

"Okay," Gabriella trailed, "I'm going to call up Troy, hopefully he's done with his meeting."

"Pau!" Kristen yelled after her, "You're in Hawai'i now, say 'pau'!" **(A/N: It's pronounced, 'pow')**

"Whatever!"

Kristen sighed and rolled her eyes, and went to take a shower.

000000

Jessica entered her mom's room, just as she was calling Troy.

_"Hello?" The voice answered._

"Chad? Oh, I'm sorry I thought this was Troy's phone." Gabriella apologized.

_"Oh hey Gabriella. No, this is his phone. He's in the shower."_

"Oh, so I'm guessing he told you." Gabriella said playing with Jessica's hair.

_"Yeah. I'm really sorry we couldn't help."_

"No. It's my fault, I sould've told you guys."

_"Subject change, since I know you don't want to talk about it," Chad laughed, leave it to Chad to know how to change a subject, "Do you want me to take a message?"_

"Uh yeah. Can you ask him if he wants to come to the fair tonight? It's for Jessie's birthday, and she really wants him to come. You can come too, my friend Kristen's coming, and I don't want her to babysit alone." Gabriella joked.

_"Funny Gabster, and I'm sure Troy would like to go. I'll tell him to call you for dets." _

"I still don't understand why you still don't say 'details'."

_"It's faster to say dets."_

"Yes, but if someone doesn't understand that, you'll just spend more time telling them."

_"Well if they don't know what it means, then I don't want to talk to them." Chad said._

"Okay," Gabriella laughed, "Tell him to give me a can after okay?"

_"Got it," Chad paused, "Bye Gabs."_

"Bye." And with that Gabriella hung up and turn towards Jessica. "Shower, now."

000000

"Who was that?" Troy asked, wiping his hair.

"Gabriella," Chad said opening a bottle of water, "She said that Jessica really wanted to go to the fair tonight, and wanted you to go along. But don't feel too special, she asked me to join too." Chad said joking about the last part. "You have to call her."

Troy nodded as he got his phone from the table. He put in her number and pressed 'send' and waited.

_"Hello?" _

"Uh...Is this Gabriella's phone?"

_"Yes. Who's this?"_

"Troy." Troy answered looking at Chad.

_"Oh, I'm so sorry. Umm, mom is in the shower right now, but if you like I can tell her to call you back." _

Troy mouth the word, 'Jessica' to Chad since he knew Chad wanted to know who it was.

"Sure, just tell her that-"

_"Hold on, here she is." Jessica said._

Troy waited and heard, 'Mom phone,' and Gabriella saying to get ready.

_"Hey." He heard Gabriella say._

"Hey, Chad said you called?"

_"Yeah," Gabriella breathed, "Since it's Jessie's birthday on Sunday, she wanted to go to the fair instead of dinner, and she really wants you to come along. Her friend Joseph is coming, and I think she wants you to met him too."_

"You mean boyfriend?" Troy asked, not really knowing Jessica, he already felt he had to know about Joseph.

_"No," Gabriella laughed, "I don't think so. Uh. Yeah, so what do you say?"_

"Uh," Troy said looking at Chad, who nodded, "Sure."

_"Oh I'm suppose to give you the 'dets'" Gabriella laughed, "Um, I don't know how you want to do it. Because its us four, plus you two, and all of our cars only fit five. So we could either met you there, or met you somewhere else to switch people."_

"Whatever is better for you."

_"Umm, I don't know. Here wait, let me ask Chris. Hold on."_

A couple moments later Gabriella told him to met them by the mall, and that they'll switch there, since the mall is close by. So they decided on Troy, Gabriella, Jessica and Joseph riding in one car and Chad and Kristen in one.

0000000

Jessica was waiting in the living room, in a brown ribbon seam ruffled tank, baby phat denim shorts, and black roxy slippers (flip-flops). Her hair was up in a pony tail, and curled. Joseph was in jeans, grey local motion shirt, and white jordans. Jessica sat on the couch with her legs bent under her, while Joseph sat on the floor leaning against it, waiting for both Kristen and Gabriella. Finally Kristen came out of her room in a blue jersey cami, shorts, and black slippers. Her hair was down, and curly. Then moments later, Gabriella came out in a white and grey striped cami, shorts, and white slippers, with her curly hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Ready?" Gabriella asked getting her purse.

"Yeah." Jessica said and they all walked into the car.

Like planned they met at the mall, switched cars and were now in the parking lot.

"Hurry mom!" Jessica said when Gabriella was taking forever to get out.

"Okay, okay." Gabriella said and they made they're way to the fair grounds.

An hour later, Joseph, Jessica, Kristen, and Chad were on a ride, while Gabriella and Troy decided to sit that one out.

"It's really nice of you to come Troy." Gabriella said, "Shes really have a blast."

"Yeah." Troy said looking at Jessica. They were still in line, and Jessica was on Chad's shoulders. Not much of a twelve years old should be, but whatever. "I'm glad I came."

"Me too." Gabriella admitted and smiled.

"Mom! Can you take this?" Jessica yelled, holding out her stuff animal that she had won.

Gabriella sighed and was about to get up, when Troy told her that he'd take care of it. He came back, and set it on the table they were sitting at. They both sat there in silence just enjoying the company of the other. Every once in a while, Troy would steal glances at Gabriella and would sometimes see she was sneaking some in also. When they came back from the ride, Jessica wanted to play more games, so they all made their way to the games, Gabriella holding Jessica's bear lazily.

"Umm, the green one please." Jessica smiled, as a big bear, with a green ribbon came into her hands.

"She's good." Troy whispered to Gabriella.

They just finished a game, where you had to shoot four basketballs, in. And of course, Jessica got them all.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, "She must take after me."

"Oh, of course!" Troy smiled back, "I mean, you did score 39 points in a league game."

"Correction," Gabriella said holding up a finger, "41 points."

"Oh, how could I forget that?"

"Beats me." Gabriella smiled, which Troy kindly returned.

"Mom?" Jessica said handing her newly won bear to Joseph.

"What is it hunny?"

"I'm hungry."

"Umm, okay," Gabriella said looking around, "Go get Chris and we'll go."

"Okay." Jessica said and pulling Joseph to find Kristin and Chad, who, wandered away from the group.

"He's not really a talker is his?" Troy asked.

"Who? Joseph?" Troy nodded, "I like that, you know what they say about non-talkers."

"And whats that?" Troy asked.

"Their good listeners." Gabriella stated.

"Ah."

Gabriella laughed and looked into his piercing blue eyes, once again. She'd always get lost when she'd look into them. Gabriella's smiled quickly faded and Troy started to lean in. With her breathing becoming slower, and her heart beat increasing, Gabriella closed her eyes. Centimetres apart, they moved to meet the other.

"Mom! Found them." They heard Jessica call.

Pressing her lips together, Gabriella pulled apart and placed a smile on her face.

"Alright, lets go eat."

While walking to get some pizza, Gabriella could scene Troy's vibe. It was a mixture of disappointment, and something she couldn't really tell. Once seated, everyone got into full conversation; Jessica talking with Joseph, Kristen with Chad and Gabriella just sitting there, with Troy eating real slow. Gabriella sighed as she put her coke back on the table. She knew that Troy was upset about what happened, she was too. When everyone else went to get ice cream Gabriella saw this as the best time to talk to Troy.

"Umm," Gabriella started, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gabriella, why wouldn't I be?" Troy said avoiding her eyes.

"Then why aren't you telling me the truth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You called me 'Gabriella,' you never do that unless your serious, or somethings bothering you." Gabriella said firmly.

Troy sighed, she was right. He hardly ever called her 'Gabriella.'

"What did I do this time?" Gabriella sighed.

"Gaby, I told you I'm fine." Troy said.

"Fine," Gabriella smiled, "Look at me right in my eyes, and tell me that nothings wrong."

Gabriella smirked, knowing he couldn't do it. Troy looked into her eyes and took a deep breath in. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Wanting to look away, Gabriella wouldn't let him. She got him locked, and no matter how hard he wanted, he couldn't look away, or blink. It was just a power Gabriella had on him.

"Troy, just for the record, Jessica has really bad timing." Gabriella smirked, causing Troy to give a small smile.

After eating their ice cream, they decided that Jessica didn't have enough prizes, and went to win her more.

"Last time Jessie." Gabriella warned, taking out another dollar bill out of her wallet.

They've been at the same station for about 20 minutes, and Gabriella was really running out of dollar bills. But Jessica was determined to win that penguin. She thought it would be easy, since it was dealing with a basketball. But she never had to shoot it from that distance before, and she realized it was really hard. She tried for, what she knew was her last time. But failed. Sighing she turned to her mom and shrugged her shoulders. Gabriella gave a sad smile and took her under her arms, to guide her out, since everyone including herself was getting tired.

Troy looked at the game, and then back at Jessica. He jogged up to catch up with Gabriella and whispered something in her ear. She turned around to see what he meant and saw Troy give the guy a dollar bill. Jessica noticed her mother stop, and looked to where she was looking, along with the rest. Once the ball was in Troy's hand, both he and Gabriella felt they were in high school once again. Troy because the courts were like his second home, while Gabriella watched on. He twirled the ball, and glanced at Gabriella, who was smiling. Troy breathed out, and flew the ball. Jessica with her mouth open, ran to him, once she saw the ball go in. She leaped into his arms and gave him a big hug. Mixed emotions ran through her. Happiness, because she finally got her penguin, but also because she was in her dad's arms. Sadness, because she knew that he couldn't be in her life all the time.

Once Troy handed her her prize, Jessica had a huge grin on her face, but was quickly replaced with a yawn.

"I think someones tired," Gabriella laughed, "I think it's time to go."

Jessica nodded in agreement, but yawn once again. Half way to the car, Jessica was having trouble keeping her eyes open, so Troy volunteered to carry her the rest of the way.

"We need to talk." Kristen whispered, pulling Gabriella ahead of them.

"About?"

"Two things." Kristen paused, "First, whats up with you and Troy? And two, whats the relation status of Chad's?"

"You and Chad?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Maybe." Kristen questioned, "But what about you and mister over there?"

"I don't know."

00000

"Are they sleeping?" Gabriella asked Troy when her and Kristen reached the car.

"Mhmm," Troy answered looking at Joseph, who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Laughing, Gabriella took Joseph, and guided him into the car, while Troy placed Jessica in.

"That was really fun." Kristen commented.

"Yes is was." Chad agreed.

Gabriella glanced at Troy, and he raised his eyebrow. Giggling, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Whats up with you two?" Troy asked.

"What-what are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"You guys were laughing all night," Troy started.

"A lot of people do that. It's called 'getting along'." Kristen butted in.

"Yes but I saw what you guys were doing before Jess got you to eat." Gabriella smirked.

"Uh." Kristen said wide-eyed, "You know it's getting late, you better get Joseph home before his dad freaks out."

And with that Kristen, followed my Chad, walked into Kristen's car and closed the door. Sighing Gabriella got into the passenger seat, and closed the door behind her.

The drive back to Joseph's was quiet, except for the moments, where Jessica started mummbling in her sleep.

"So what are you going to do for Jessie's birthday?" Troy asked.

When he didn't get an answer, he glanced at Gabriella only to find that she was asleep. Adjusting her sleeve of her jacket, Troy drove in silence, until he got to Joseph's dad's house, since he was staying there that weekend. Not wanted to wake her, he carefully woke Joseph up and walked him to the door. His dad answered the door, said a quick 'thank you' and asked to tell Gabriella also. Making his way back to the car, he noticed Jessica standing out of the car rubbing her neck. Troy smiled and gave her a little push to tell her to go back inside. Once the door closed, she instantly fell asleep.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Kristen's and notice that Kristen and Chad were already there, of course. Probably making out on the couch. At this thought, Troy couldn't help but smile. Still not wanting to wake Gabriella up, he jogged to the front door and asked Kristen to stay with Gabriella while he took Jessica inside. So they both made their way back to the car, and Troy carefully took Jessica in his arms, leaving Kristen and Gabriella alone.

00000

Just as Troy walked into the house, Gabriella's eyes started to flicker. Once she got them focused, she jumped back a little and started hitting Kristen. Who was standing right in her face, with a really big smile on her face.

"What is wrong with you?" Gabriella said placing her hand over a heart, "Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

All Gabriella got in response was a smile.

"Why are smiling like that?" Gabriella asked a little freaked out.

"He took Jessie up to her room."

"Congratulations?" Gabriella questioned, getting out of the car, and walking into the house.

She said hello to Chad, and went to check on Troy and Jessica. However, she stopped at the door when she heard Troy walking.

"I can't believe your my daughter Jessica," Troy paused to push a strand of hair out of her face, "You're so beautiful. You must take after you mother. That's a good thing, trust me." Troy gave a small laugh.

"Your mom told me that you like basketball, and from what I saw, you're really good." Troy stopped, feeling weird.

Here he was in the dark, looking at his daughter sleeping. Not even twenty-four hours before, he didn't even know he was a dad. But now he's talking to her. Troy looked at her, as if he was trying to make a memory. He sighed bending down to her to her level.

"I'm so sorry," He finally said, "I'm so sorry for not being there for you all these years. And please don't blame your mom, she just did what she thought was best. If there was one thing I learned about her is that she always has a reason for doing something. She really loves you, you know. I can tell. See, she has this look in her eyes when she sees you have a good time."

Troy paused once again when he saw Jessica stir, "Well I guess thats a hint to make me shut up isn't?" Troy laughed stroking her cheek.

"Good night Jessica." Troy whispered, he was about to stand up when he heard a soft, hoarse voice.

" 'Night dad." Jessica had said turning on her side.

Troy couldn't help but smile. He had this feeling, that he didn't know how to explain. Hearing that word come out of Jessica's mouth was one of the best feelings he had in a really long time. Troy started to head towards the door, when he saw a figure leaning on the door frame, arms crossed.

"How long have you been there?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, when you said how beautiful she was." Gabriella smiled, "Come on lets go to my room."

While walking the short distance to Gabriella's room, Troy couldn't stop smiling.

"So," Gabriella said closing the door, "How does it feel to officially become a dad?"

"Weird," Troy laughed inward, "I mean I thought she was mad at me-"

"She was never mad." Gabriella cut in, "She was mad at the situation."

"But I was the situation." Troy stated.

"But she was never mad at you."

Troy held their gaze, then sighed noticing that she was telling the truth. He watched her walk over to her bed and sit down. Then she got up and walked over to her suite case and took out a peach cami, shorts, and left the room. Moments later she came back fully changed, with her hair up. She took her oringal seat on the bed and looked at him. Smiling she patted the spot next to him, telling him to sit down.

"We're having a party for her, kind of." Gabriella paused, "We're going to the beach, with Joseph around ten to three. Then we'll let her just relax here for a bit, unless you want to do something with her. Then we have dinner reservations at 6:45."

"Okay, I'm guessing Kristen already filled Chad in."

"Probably, but when I left them, they were making out, so. Who knows." Gabriella smiled.

"Well I should get going."

Gabriella nodded walking him to the door.

When they got into the living room, they saw something they didn't expect. Instead of making out, like they thought Chad and Kristen were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Well," Kristen said once she saw the two, "Everything went okay?"

"Ready to go?" Troy said, ignoring her question.

Chad nodded and kissed Kristen on the cheek, causing Gabriella to raise her eyebrow.

"So tomorrow around nine?" Troy asked, revising a nod from Gabriella. "Well see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Gabriella smiled, as they hugged.

Once the door closed Gabriella turned around to see Kristen standing with her hands on her hip. Before she could say anything, Gabriella dashed for her room, locking the door behind her.

00000

**A/N: Wow! This is a 13 page chapter...haha. So sorry for the lack of updates lately, just busy, busy, busy. But since this chapter is 13 page. I hope to get more then 5 reviews. Uh, yeah...REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS!! The next chapter will be her 'party'.**


End file.
